La fille qui contrôlait le métal
by RuchieMR
Summary: Quel aurait été le début des X-Men si Magneto avait été une fille? Sa relation avec Charles Xavier aurait-elle été différente? Ses choix auraient-ils été les mêmes? Reprenant l'intrigue du film X-Men : First Class, "La fille qui contrôlait le métal" propose une réalité alternative.
1. Prélude

**Prélude**

La Pologne, en 1944. Le pays est rempli de camps d'extermination. Des familles juives, tziganes, et quelques résistants au régime nazi sont entrainés contre leur gré pour se faire tuer en masse. Parmi eux, une femme et sa fille, qui contemplent de leurs yeux effarés des cadavres que l'on transporte, cadavres marqués de plusieurs numéros sur leur bras. La petite ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, elle a peur, et s'accroche au bras de sa mère.

A l'entrée du camp, devant la grille, il y a de l'animation. Les soldats nazis sont en train de séparer les proches, et ceux-ci tentent de se défendre, en vain. Certains feront des travaux inhumains et ne survivront pas plus de quelques semaines. D'autres sont envoyés à la mort sur le champ. Arrivés à la grille, les soldats séparent la mère et sa fille. La mère se débat, et alors que les soldats se rassemblent autour d'elle pour la maitriser, elle crie à sa fille de fuir tant qu'on ne l'emmène pas. Mais la petite fille reste immobile, terrorisée à l'idée de partir sans sa mère. Terrorisée à l'idée qu'ils puissent lui faire du mal.

Alors que les grilles se referment, elle se précipite, appelant sa mère de toutes ses forces. Des soldats l'empoignent, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Les grilles sont fermées, mais elle tend encore les bras, son esprit concentré dessus de toute son âme.

Et l'impossible se produisit. La grille bougea. Elle s'avança, puis se tordit, sous les yeux médusés des soldats. La fille la voit s'ouvrir, et poursuit ses efforts. Elle ne réfléchit plus, se consacre entièrement à sa tâche. Elle ne voit pas qu'un soldat plus dégourdi que les autres s'approche d'elle et l'assomme d'un coup de manche à fusil.

Perdant connaissance, la petite Erika Lensherr ignore qu'elle vient d'attirer l'attention du docteur Schmidt, et n'a pas la moindre idée qu'à des kilomètres de là, confortablement installé dans un château de Weschester, un jeune garçon nommé Charles Xavier s'apprête à rencontrer une fille capable de changer d'apparence.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : rencontre

En 1962, Charles Xavier, maintenant professeur en mutation génétique, et son amie d'enfance Raven, rejoignent la Division X de la CIA. Ils ont été recrutés par l'agent Moira MacTaggert , une jeune femme talentueuse qui a découvert l'existence des mutants et a besoin d'aide pour parvenir à arrêter ceux qui présentent une menace. Leur première mission est de retrouver et d'arrêter Sébastian Shaw, un dangereux mutant qui, avec les autres mutants du Club des Damnés, s'apprête à provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale.

Il ne le montre pas, mais intérieurement, Charles est tout excité. Travailler à la CIA, et surtout rencontrer des mutants, c'est ce qu'il a entendu toute sa vie. Le moment de faire ses preuves, mais surtout, de mettre son pouvoir mutant –la télépathie- à contribution d'une juste cause. Il est parvenu à détecter Shaw, en Floride, avec le reste de sa bande, sur un luxueux paquebot. Usant de ses moyens de persuasion, Charles a obtenu l'assistance de la CIA, et le voilà sur un navire, prêt à faire arrêter le Club des Damnés. Mais voilà qu'au milieu de l'opération, un intrus se fait repérer sur le navire de croisière.

Charles essaye de trouver la position de Shaw sur le bateau, quand soudainement il n'arrive plus à déterminer quoique ce soit : quelqu'un est en train de bloquer son pouvoir ! Confus, il explique ce qu'il se passe aux agents de la CIA. Il se sent frustré d'être bloqué, mais heureux quelque part de ne pas être le seul mutant à être télépathe. Cela le rend d'autant plus déterminé à accomplir cette mission.

Mais le voilà impuissant face aux autres mutants, et il ne peut que regarder les agents échouer à atteindre le bateau, repoussés par le pouvoir d'un des mutants du Club, capable de générer d'incroyables tornades. Les agents sont contraints de se replier à l'intérieur de leur navire, Charles Xavier avec eux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix. Il se concentra dessus, cherchant à déterminer sa source : cela venait de l'eau. Quelqu'un était seul, au beau milieu de la mer, et contrôlait l'ancre du paquebot pour le mettre en pièce ! Même de loin, de là où il était, Charles pouvait voir l'importance des dégâts que cela infligeait. Il craignit un moment que le paquebot fasse naufrage, mais il s'avéra qu'il était équipé d'un sous-marin. Il n'en était pas certain, n'ayant pas encore le champ libre pour envoyer une sonde mentale, mais il présumait que Shaw et le Club des Damnés s'y étaient engouffrés à la dernière minute.

Le sous-marin était en train de s'échapper, Charles le sentait, tandis qu'il retrouvait le champ libre pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il partait trop lentement. L'intrus, semblait-t-il, utilisait encore son pouvoir pour les retenir. Charles avertit l'équipage de sa présence, mais personne ne réagissait. Dans l'écume, l'individu finit par disparaitre, s'enfonçant dans l'eau, où il avait une meilleure vue sur le sous-marin. Charles demanda qu'on l'aide, que quelqu'un vienne lui porter secours : s'il continuait, il allait se noyer ! Maudissant le manque d'initiative général, Charles enleva sa veste rageusement, et plongea. Et la vit.

Ralentissant le sous-marin par sa seule volonté, une femme était prête à se noyer pour arriver à ses fins. Il sonda son esprit, cherchant à comprendre qui elle était, quelles étaient ses motivations. Il fut frappé par la netteté de la scène :

_Une pièce de monnaie, posée sur un bureau. Un homme confortablement installé sur son siège, parlant de génétique alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : voir sa mère. Elle le lui dit, mais l'homme ne l'écoute pas. Il continue de monologuer sur une nouvelle ère, une évolution, mais elle ne veut pas être liée à ça. Elle veut juste voir sa mère, s'assurer qu'elle va bien. L'homme - docteur Schmidt-, lui demande alors une chose, une seule : faire bouger cette pièce._

_Elle voudrait faire celle qui ne comprend pas, mais il a vu bouger la grille. Alors elle fait semblant d'essayer de toutes ses forces. Et bien sûr, la pièce ne bouge pas. Elle est presque satisfaite du résultat. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec la grille, à postériori, l'avait effrayé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Il fallait juste que le docteur se désintéresse d'elle et la laisse voir sa mère._

_Le docteur a l'air plus songeur que déçu. Il fait sonner la petite clochette qui se tenait sur son bureau, et tout de suite des soldats entrent, accompagnés de sa mère. La fille se précipite dans ses bras : elle a l'air faible, usée, mais elle la serre contre son cœur de toutes ses forces. A cet instant, c'est comme si elle pouvait la protéger de tous les maux de ce monde, mais l'instant d'après on les sépare –encore. Et avant que la fille n'ait le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, le docteur sort un pistolet de son tiroir et le dirige vers sa mère._

_« Si tu ne déplaces pas la pièce, je tire. Je compte jusqu'à trois. »_

_Et là, elle comprend qu'il est sérieux, que la vie de sa mère dépend de cette petite pièce. Alors elle essaye de toutes ses forces, se concentre jusqu'à en avoir la migraine. La pièce ne bouge pas. La voix de sa mère se veut apaisante, mais elle tremble, tandis que le compte à rebours a commencé. _

_*Bang !*_

_Aussi rapide qu'interminable, le compte à rebours se termina, et à l'instant même Erika perdit sa mère. Folle de douleur, Erika se déchaîna. Son pouvoir fit trembler tous les instruments en métal de la pièce, et elle s'en prit aux soldats qui avaient laissé sa mère mourir. Plus son pouvoir s'exprimait, plus elle se demandait « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant seulement ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt, quand cela comptait, quand cela avait encore du sens ? ». Sa colère la possédait plus qu'elle ne possédait son pouvoir, à ce moment-là. _

_Finalement, cette colère laissa la place à la tristesse, au désespoir le plus total. Le déchainement de son pouvoir prit fin. Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il regarda le docteur Schmidt- Sébastian Shaw, reconnut cette fois Charles-, satisfait de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Et elle se fit la promesse, en son for intérieur, qu'un jour elle lui rendra la monnaie de sa pièce, qu'un jour elle lui fera payer pour ce qu'il venait de faire à sa mère. Cette promesse, elle se la remémora toute sa vie, avec une conviction plus forte même que sa volonté de vivre._

Charles Xavier agrippa cette femme qui avait tant souffert, et lui transmit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur :

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, vous allez vous noyer. Il faut que vous arrêtiez ça. Je connais vos raisons, mais vous allez mourir. S'il vous plait, Erika. Apaisez votre esprit.

Plus déconcentrée par l'intervention de l'étranger que par le contenu de son message psychique, Erika perdit la maîtrise du sous-marin. Elle essaya de la récupérer, mais il était déjà trop loin pour qu'elle y parvienne, et sa concentration était perturbée par le manque d'oxygène.

Ils remontèrent à la surface ensemble, puis elle se dégagea de cet étranger qui avait fichu en l'air son occasion de tuer l'assassin de sa mère.

-Ne me touchez pas ! s'écria-t-elle, avec le peu de puissance que sa voix pouvait se permettre.

-Ne parlez pas, respirez, lui répondit-il, haletant comme elle. Sa voix était pourtant rassurante, étrangement chaleureuse même, étant donnée les circonstances. Il indiqua brièvement leur position aux personnes se trouvant sur le navire à proximité, ce qui laissa le temps à Erika de rassembler ses esprits. Cet homme lui avait parlé dans sa tête !

-Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-elle, méfiante.

-Je suis Charles Xavier.

-Vous étiez dans ma tête, comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-J'ai mes propres capacités spéciales, tout comme vous. Apaisez votre esprit !

Erika était trop désorientée pour se calmer, mais elle tenta de se concentrer sur un point, et c'est sur Charles qu'elle se focalisa : il ne devait pas être plus vieux qu'elle, sans doute quelques années de moins. Mais l'intonation qu'il prenait lorsqu'il lui parlait suffisait à avoir envie de faire ce qu'il disait. Cette intonation, c'était comme si… comme s'il cherchait sincèrement à l'aider. Il avait des pouvoirs, comme Erika. Il pouvait faire des choses comme Erika pouvait contrôler le métal.

-Je croyais être seule, dit-elle sans réfléchir.

- Erika, lui répondit Charles, vous n'êtes pas seule.


	3. Chapter 2 : Décision

**Chapitre 2 : ****Décision**

_« Vous n'êtes pas seule. »_

Cette phrase raisonnait encore dans sa tête alors qu'Erika se rendait à une base de recherche secrète de la CIA, en compagnie de Charles Xavier et de quelques agents. Elle ne savait pas encore quoi faire de cette information. Toute sa vie, elle s'était crue être un monstre, une créature digne de celle de Frankenstein. Et voilà qu'elle apprenait qu'elle était une mutante. Non une anomalie, mais au contraire, la suite naturelle de l'évolution.

Et ce Charles Xavier semblait partant pour mettre en place la division mutante de la CIA. Erika voyait mal en quoi un simple professeur pouvait aider à stopper des individus tels que Shmidt, mais Charles avait montré qu'il était plus que ça. Ses pouvoirs étaient impressionnants, certes, mais il avait aussi une facilité pour parler avec les gens, une aisance. A force de lire dans les pensées, il avait dû en apprendre des belles sur les rouages de l'esprit humain, et développer de grandes compétences dans la manipulation et la persuasion. Et en effet, si on oubliait sa mutation, il avait tout l'air d'un jeune professeur des plus inoffensifs. Mais Erika n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait qu'il y avait en lui une force de caractère insoupçonnée. Qui, en découvrant qu'il était un être différent, prendrait sur soi de protéger et de venir en aide à d'autres ? Il fallait plus que de la bonté pour assumer ce rôle.

… mais il était loin d'être sans faille. A peine arrivé à la base secrète, qu'il faisait déjà une bourde. Trop enthousiaste pour faire attention, Charles Xavier salua le jeune scientifique Hank en le désignant comme étant l'un des leurs. Information, bien sûr, que le chef de cette division ignorait. Néanmoins, Charles se rattrapa en bombardant d'éloges le jeune garçon, qui passa du gène à la fierté lorsqu'il montra ce dont il était capable, alors disons qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Elle devait bien le reconnaitre : ce professeur avait un don pour aider les gens.

Et c'était quelque chose d'entendre des mutants dire à d'autres mutants qu'ils étaient merveilleux. Il y avait une sincérité dans cet émerveillement qui frappa Erika. Toute sa vie, on l'avait traité comme un cobaye, alors qu'en vérité les humains auraient dû tous s'incliner devant de tels prodiges !

Erika n'avait suivi Charles que parce qu'il semblait être en bonne voie de retrouver Shmidt, mais elle devait reconnaître que cela lui avait apporté bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Elle avait assumé son statut de monstre depuis longtemps déjà, mais percevait désormais cela sous un tout nouvel angle. Absorbée dans ses réflexions, elle déambulait sans but dans le bâtiment. C'est ainsi qu'elle entendit des brides de conversations.

Erika reconnut les voix de Hank et de Raven, l'amie d'enfance de Charles. Il a eu l'occasion de voir qu'elle était capable de changer d'apparence, et qu'en réalité elle avait la peau bleue, les cheveux rouges, et de magnifiques yeux dorés. Erika allait les laisser tranquille lorsqu'elle comprit la teneur de leur discussion : ils s'avouaient mutuellement le désir de… devenir normal ? Devenir… humain ? Après tout ce qu'il avait fallu traverser pour atteindre cette perfection ? Cela la cloua sur place un moment. Un soupçon de colère la gagna. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de qui ils étaient ? Que le vent était en train de souffler ? Elle aurait voulu ne rien à voir avec ces pensées impies, mais l'entendre de la voix de ses semblables la révoltait.

-Comme c'est touchant !

Interrompant le brun de romance qui semblait avoir gagné les deux jeunes gens, Erika fit son apparition en sortant de l'ombre, sans doute de façon un peu trop dramatique à son gout.

-Au fait, si j'étais comme vous, je ne changerais rien.

Et Erika repartit aussitôt, ayant dit ce qui lui aurait brûlé la langue si elle s'était tue. La voilà qui s'improvisait donneuse de leçons, maintenant. Décidément, ce Charles Xavier avait une très mauvaise influence.

Raven était honteuse, frustrée, et surtout bouleversée. Cette femme qu'ils connaissaient à peine disait les mots qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre ! Elle pensait avoir fait une croix dessus, elle pensé avoir digéré ce que le monde entier semblait vouloir lui inculquer. Elle pensait que ces mots tant espérés ne seraient jamais prononcés.

Regardant Hauk, elle se sentit comme prise sur le fait pour avoir fait quelque chose d'inacceptable. Non pas d'avoir failli l'embrasser, mais d'avoir exprimé à voix haute leur désir de ne pas être mutant. Alors, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être mutante et d'assumer sa vraie nature chez les humains, mais entre mutants elle ne pouvait pas désirer être normale ? Ce n'était pas juste. Déstabilisée, elle hasarda rapidement une excuse et quitta Hank. Elle devait faire le point.

Pendant ce temps, la promenade d'Erika s'avéra fructueuse : fouillant dans un bureau, elle tomba sur le dossier de Sebastian shaw. C'était décidé, donc : il était temps pour elle de reprendre la mission qu'elle s'était donnée. Elle avait pris suffisamment de retard en passant du temps avec ces gens. Sa route en solitaire reprenait.

Charles Xavier était plus admiratif qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Qu'Erika tombe sur ce dossier n'avait été qu'une question de temps, après tout. Il savait quels allaient être ses prochains mouvements depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré. Elle ne manquait pas de détermination, encore moins d'audace.

Il sut exactement quand elle sortit du bâtiment, puisqu'il l'attendait près de l'entrée. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de passer par la petite porte, cela correspondait bien à son tempérament. N'ayant d'autres affaires qu'une valise à la main et un blouson sur le dos, sa démarche ne montrait aucune hésitation. Sa queue de cheval haute balançait en rythme alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner dans la nuit. Erika n'avait pas besoin d'aide mais c'était lui qui avait besoin d'elle.

-Etant donné ce que je sais à ton sujet je suis surpris que tu sois restée aussi longtemps.

Erika s'arrêta au son de sa voix, et se retourna lentement. Elle n'allait pas nier quoique ce soit, étant la première surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait encore là ? Elle aurait dû partir sans tarder. Mais elle s'était laissée aller à écouter ces beaux discours, et après tant d'années à se croire « unique », la vue d'autres mutants était comme un soulagement. C'était un sentiment inattendu, étrange, et pourtant il était là, mêlé au désir de se rapprocher de ses semblables. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu des camps nazis, Erika pensait avoir fait le deuil de la famille, de la communauté, et ne pensait pas éprouver à nouveau le sentiment rassurant d'appartenir à quelque chose. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa mission.

-Que sais-tu de moi ?, fit-elle, accusatrice.

Elle l'avait instinctivement tutoyé en retour. Quelle importance, puisqu'il avait accès aux pensées les plus intimes des gens ? S'il croyait que ça suffisait pour la connaitre, il se trompait.

-Tout.

Le sale prétentieux. Et il souriait, en plus. Mais elle n'allait pas se démonter.

-Alors tu comprends et dégages de ma tête.

Elle se détourna, mais il n'avait pas fini avec elle :

-Je suis désolé, Erika, mais j'ai vu ce que Shaw t'as fait. J'ai ressenti ton supplice. Je peux t'aider.

Voilà qui allait plus loin que de la simple prétention. Quel égo démesuré, se dit-elle, esquissant un bref sourire. Il. Ne la. Connaissait pas. Elle pensa cela très fort, s'attendant presque à le voir sursauter. Elle n'aimait pas, bien évidemment, qu'on fouille dans sa tête, mais s'il ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle allait le lui faire regretter.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Ne te voile pas la face. Repense à hier soir. Ce n'est pas qu'à moi que tu tournes le dos.

Il se rapprochait, lentement, s'arrêtant avant que sa présence ne soit trop imposante. Il lui laissait littéralement de l'espace, pour qu'elle ne se sente nullement coincée.

-Ici, tu as la possibilité de faire partie de quelque chose plus grand que toi. [Erika ne disant rien, Charles ajouta] Je ne vais pas t'empêcher de partie. Je le pourrais. Mais je ne le ferais pas.

Et cela frappa Erika soudainement. Qui était-elle pour le juger sur son pouvoir ? Quoi de plus solitaire que quelqu'un ayant accès à tant d'esprit sans pouvoir être réellement connecté aux autres ? La vérité lui sauta aux yeux. Comme elle, Charles bataillait seul. Etre avec d'autres mutants était un soulagement pour lui aussi. Un palliatif : des gens comme lui, au lieu de gens qui le comprennent. Lui aussi partait en croisade. Mais il le faisait en s'ouvrant aux autres, à sa façon, en substitut de son savoir qu'il ne pouvait partager. Il pouvait vivre toutes les horreurs du monde, et choisissait d'en tirer le meilleur. Erika devait le reconnaître : cet homme méritait le respect.

Il recula, maintenant le contact visuel, puis se détourna. Était-ce finit ? Erika le pensait. Elle pensait même que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait cet homme, alors elle continua de le regarder.

-Shaw a des amis. Ça pourrait t'être utile d'en avoir aussi.

Il semblerait que Charles avait attendu son timing pour asséner le coup fatal. Bon, s'il la prenait par les sentiments…

Seule dans la nuit, elle marcha. Pensant à Charles Xavier.

**Notes de l'auteur**: Bien le bonjour petits lecteurs! Il est un peu tard pour commencer les présentations, mais je voulais remercier ceux qui avaient commencé à me suivre et à poster des reviews. J'ai un peu de temps libre en ce moment alors je vais essayer de poster la suite régulièrement. Mais j'alternerais sans doute en postant d'autres chapitres de "The Jones brothers and Jolly Roger", histoire de ne pas me lasser (ce serait dommage que je n'aille pas jusqu'au bout! Vous le regretteriez, si si).

Effectivement, je suis la progression du film (traduisant comme je peux quelques dialogues... le "kinky" d'Erik m'a traumatisé, alors je l'ai remplacé par "comme c'est touchant", faute de mieux), et je compte continuer. Mais attendez-vous à quelques surprises! Je compte bien effectuer quelques "ajouts" ou "modifications", qui sait ;).

Il est très difficile de rentrer dans la tête d'un personnage et de se l'approprier, surtout des personnages aussi complexes. Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble Erika, je l'imagine entre un mixe de Michael Fassbender et de Georgia Moffett, l'actrice jouant Jenny dans l'épisode "La fille du docteur" de Doctor Who. Ce qui explique que je ne puisse la décrire sans queue de cheval XD!

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, continuez de passer un bon moment, et long live le Chérik (ou Chérika) fandom! Je vous embrasse.


	4. Chapter 3 : Duo de choc

**Chapitre 3 : Duo de choc**

Le lendemain, Charles contemplait ce qui ressemblait de loin à une énorme balle de golf. Du bureau du chef de la division secrète de la CIA, elle ne semblait pas si impressionnante, mais il se doutait que sa valeur était inestimable.

-C'est conçu pour amplifier les ondes mentales. Donc cela pourra étendre votre pouvoir nous aider à trouver d'autres mutants pour notre division.

-Et s'ils ne veulent pas que vous les trouviez ?, entendirent-ils, venant de l'entrée.

-Erika, feint de découvrir Charles en se retournant. Il savait qu'elle arrivait depuis un moment, mais ne voulait pas interrompre le chef de la division. Tu as décidé de rester ?

Comme s'il n'y était pour rien dans cette décision. Elle se contenta de regarder son petit sourire victorieux, et retint le rire sarcastique qui lui venait. Elle lui aurait bien répliqué une ou deux choses sur son attitude faussement innocente, mais il y avait plus important pour le moment. Se disant qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre, elle reprit le cours sérieux de la discussion:

-Si une nouvelle espèce est découverte, elle le sera par ses semblables. Charles et moi allons cherchez les mutants. Pas de militaires.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter. La décision prise était irrévocable. Si Erika devait inclure d'autres mutants dans sa quête personnelle, elle assurerait leur protection. Personne ne mourrait sous ses yeux à cause d'elle. Plus jamais.

-Premièrement, c'est ma machine dehors, contesta le chef de la division. Deuxièmement, et plus important encore : c'est à Charles de décider. Charles est d'accord pour aider le CIA, n'ai-je pas raison ?

L'échange de regard entre Charles et Erika aurait dû suffire au chef de la division pour comprendre comment allait prendre le cours des événements. Hélas, trop occupé à parler, il ne put pas observer le message télépathique qui se passait sous ses yeux sans même que Charles utilise son pouvoir.

-Non. Je suis désolé, mais… Je suis de l'avis d'Erika. Nous les trouverons nous-mêmes.

-Et si je disais non ?

Soudainement, l'attitude polie de Charles devint moins amicale.

-Et bien, bonne chance à vous pour utiliser votre installation sans moi.

La discussion était close. Une victoire conséquente venait d'être remportée, et Erika avait conscience que son association avec Charles y était pour quelque chose. Ils avaient en quelque sorte joué le « bon flic et mauvais flic », et ça avait marché comme s'ils s'étaient exercés au préalable. Mais rien n'était joué tant que la machine n'était pas au point.

Les mutants montèrent l'escalier, tandis qu'à l'intérieur du globe, Hauk jouait au propriétaire avec ce qu'il appelait le « Cerebro », tout en simplifiant des explications scientifiques. Il s'en tint à l'essentiel, et pour cela plus d'un lui en furent reconnaissant.

Ignorant la conversation entre Hauk et Raven qui s'éloignait de son sujet d'origine, Charles empoigna le casque coiffé d'électrodes situé au centre de la pièce. Il contemplait avec la curiosité d'un gamin depuis qu'il l'avait vu. N'y tenant plus, il se le mit sur la tête, bougea de façon à sentir s'il était le mieux installé et s'il n'y avait pas de position plus confortable. Il devait faire cette tête lorsqu'on lui offrait le jouet qu'il voulait, se dit Erika. D'ailleurs, songea-t-elle, il avait l'air plutôt doué pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Comme sa présence ici, par exemple. C'était presque agaçant, elle eut envie de l'embêter un peu.

-Quel adorable rat de laboratoire tu fais là Charles, le taquina-t-elle.

-Ne gâche pas ce moment Erika.

-J'ai été un rat de laboratoire, fit-elle en se désignant, d'un ton léger. Je sais en reconnaitre un lorsque j'en vois un.

Hauk actionna les boutons et prépara la machine pour son premier essai. Faire fonctionner un engin agissant directement sur le cerveau était angoissant, cependant Erika cacha son inquiétude. Si Charles en était conscient, du moins il ne le montra pas, concentré sur sa respiration et son pouvoir. Il ferma les yeux, faisant le vide.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, ce fut en poussant un cri de stupéfaction. Il se cramponna aux barres autour de lui. Son pouvoir était décuplé au-delà de ses espérances. C'était une expérience bien trop grisante pour lui faire peur désormais. Personne n'était aussi heureux que lui à cet instant précis : il riait sans raison alors qu'il distinguait les mutants parmi les humains. Passant de l'un à l'autre, il poursuivit longtemps son voyage sans but, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'assure que tout allait bien et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il avait un but à ce voyage, en fait.

Le duo Charles et Erika commença alors sa tournée à la recherche de jeunes recrues mutantes. Il y eu des moments assez amusants qui resteront gravés dans leur mémoire. Comme la fois où ils entrèrent dans un strip club ensemble, avec le regard surpris des serveurs et strip-teaseuses. Charles était plutôt agité au départ il n'était pas dans son éducation de venir dans ce genre d'endroit, encore moins avec une femme. Voyant qu'Erika était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui, il se détendit aussi. Finalement, ils s'amusèrent bien de la situation. Ils prirent un verre, passèrent facilement pour de simples clients, et en un rien de temps ils furent approchés par la mutante qu'ils étaient venu trouver.

Erika se surpris à se prendre autant au jeu. Mais avec Charles et quelques verres, la situation devenait exquise. La jeune fille s'accroupit devant eux pour ramasser la liasse de billets qu'Erika lui tendait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois en privé, dans une pièce de l'établissement réservée pour les gros poissons. Charles et Erika trinquèrent sur l'immense lit double rouge où ils étaient allongés, tandis que la strip-teaseuse se tenant devant eux leur rappelait qu'ils allaient devoir payer chacun le tarif pour sa danse privée.

-Mmm, cela ne sera pas nécessaire, même si je suis sure que cela aurait été magique, commença Charles.

-Nous pensions plutôt : nous vous montrons la nôtre, et vous nous montrez la nôtre, poursuivit Erika, amusée.

-Bébé, ce n'est **pas** comme ça que ça marche, ici.

Le duo la regarda avec leur sourire à la fois amusé et mystérieux tandis qu'Erika claqua des doigts : le seau isotherme métallique –et la bouteille qui était dedans- volèrent pour atterrir dans ses mains.

-Je te resserre ?

-Pourquoi pas si tu te resserres aussi.

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent devant leur petite « démonstration ». Mais elle ne se laissa pas impressionner bien longtemps.

-A mon tour.

Elle se mit à défaire les agrafes de son soutien-gorge, et les tatouages sur sa peau prirent du relief. Des ailes s'épanouirent lentement, papillonnèrent, et bientôt la jeune mutante flottait dans les airs. Magnifique.

-Que diriez-vous d'un job où vous travaillez habillée ?

Et ils continuèrent à rencontrer des mutants. Après la strip-teaseuse, ils allèrent voir un chauffeur de taxi, puis un jeune homme incarcéré, Alex Summers. Un autre moment mémorable fut leur « rencontre » avec Logan au Marv's beer. Il était là, installé au bar, leur tournant le dos. Le duo entra et l'approcha :

-Excusez-moi, je suis Erika Lensherr,

-Et moi Charles Xavier.

-Allez-vous faire foutre.

Très bien, au moins c'était clair. A peine étaient-ils arrivés qu'ils repartaient déjà. Ce fut sans doute leur intervention la plus cinglante et la plus courte. A force de passer autant de temps ensemble, Charles et Erika purent apprendre à mieux se connaitre.

Charles était intelligent et encore un peu bleu comme professeur; il lui arrivait encore de se comporter comme un étudiant. Mais il retrouvait très vite son sérieux lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et Erika eut la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait déjà : son pouvoir de télépathie avait joué un grand rôle dans sa façon d'appréhender le monde. Avoir la possibilité de contempler l'âme des gens, ou du moins ce qui l'en approchait, l'avait renforcé au niveau mental. De cette expérience, il était devenu le détenteur d'un savoir trop important pour son âge.

De son côté, Charles d'émerveillait de voir la débrouillardise d'Erika. Toutes les choses qu'elle avait traversées, seule, lui avait donné une très grande force de caractère. Il lui arrivait parfois de raisonner avec une certaine cruauté, mais derrière s'exprimait un pragmatisme tranchant. Cela n'avait pas fait d'elle une personne amère pour autant. Elle était capable d'empathie, et la cause des mutants ne la laissait pas indifférente. Charles était heureux d'avoir une telle femme à ses côtés pour lui venir en aide, et se félicitait d'avoir convaincu une alliée aussi précieuse de me rejoindre.

Ils s'appréciaient mutuellement désormais, et pouvaient sans mentir se dire « amis ». Avant de rentrer à la base secrète de la CIA, ou les autres mutants les attendaient, il leur arrivait de se balader, de faire une pause. Ils s'étaient découvert une passion commune, les échecs, et discutaient alors en plein milieu d'une partie, en plein milieu des escaliers devant la statue d'Abraham Lincoln.

-Tous ces autres, cela me préoccupe. Tous ces **esprits** que j'ai touchés. Je les ressentais. Leur solitude, leurs espoirs, leurs ambition. Nous sommes au début d'une aventure incroyable, Erika. Nous pouvons les aider.

-Le peut-on vraiment ?

Erika en était moins sure. Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, depuis le début de leur recrutement de mutants. Maintenant, elle n'était plus aussi certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix.

-L'identification c'est par là que ça commence. Et ensuite les rafles, l'expérimentation, l'extermination.

Il fallait qu'il comprenne. Elle avait peur. Peur d'entraîner d'autres enfants dans la folie qu'elle avait connue, peur de cette responsabilité qu'elle avait désormais envers leur espèce. Mais du point de vue de Charles, c'est elle qui devait comprendre : elle n'était pas seule à vouloir empêcher cela. Et quoi qu'il advienne, il ne laissera pas tomber.

-Pas cette fois-ci. Nous avons des ennemis communs. Shaw, les Russes… Ils ont **besoin** de nous.

-Pour le moment.

**Notes de l'auteur: **Encore bonjour petits lecteurs! La publication de ce chapitre a pris plus de temps que prévu, principalement parce que je n'ai eu de cesse de le corriger et de vouloir l'améliorer. Vos reviews m'ont fait chaud au cœur, si vous saviez! Merci pour vos encouragements qui m'ont tous été très précieux. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendent la suite des chapitres de ma fanfic "The Jones brothers and Jolly Roger", que je souhaite toujours poursuivre, mais ce sera après cette fanfic-là, au final. Je vis trop X-Men en ce moment pour être en mode "once Upon a time" disons ^^.

Autre raison de "l'attente" pour ce chapitre : j'ai commencé plusieurs extrait suivants. La fin est déjà déterminée, même s'il y aura sans doute des ajouts en cours de route. Et encore une fois, et sans doute pas la dernière, les traductions m'ont causé quelques problèmes. Entre la volonté de traduire avec exactitude et celle de ne pas gêner la compréhension du texte, mon esprit a bataillé . J'espère que mes choix seront satisfaisants.

Merci encore pour vos encouragements, continuez de passer un bon moment, et long live le Chérik (ou Chérika) fandom! Je vous embrasse.


	5. Chapter 4 : Leur Mission

**Chapitre 4 - leur mission**

La CIA avait appris que Shaw allait rencontrer le ministre russe de la Défense. Et la décision tomba d'y emmener les recrues mutant. C'était ce qu'Erika redoutait.

-Ils ne sont pas prêts pour Shaw, asséna-t-elle à Charles et à l'agent Moira MacTaggert.

L'agent venait de les avertir de leur ordre de mission. Ils étaient en chemin dans la base pour prévenir les jeunes recrues.

-Ils vont te surprendre : ce sont des jeunes gens exceptionnels, la contredit Charles.

-Qu'est-ce que ?, fit Moira, découvrant une statue coupée en deux.

Les jeunes gens exceptionnels étaient ni plus ni moins en train de faire la fête. S'amusant avec leurs pouvoirs, ils faisaient les fous sans complexe.

Moira avait la tête d'une mère revenant de voyage et découvrant que ses enfants n'avaient pas respecté l'interdiction d'organiser une soirée à la maison. Ce qui, quelque part, était assez proche de la situation actuelle. Le visage de Charles s'était assombrit.

-Qui a détruit la statue ?

-C'était Alex, répondit immédiatement Hauk.

-Non, Havok, corrigea Raven. On doit l'appeler Havok. C'est son nom maintenant. (Elle s'adressa ensuite à Charles) Et on s'est dit que tu devrais être le Professeur X, et (désignant Erika) que tu devrais être Magnéto.

- … Exceptionnel, commenta-t-elle sans aucune intonation particulière dans la voix.

L'enthousiasme des jeunes mutants était loin d'être partagé. Les trois adultes devant eux n'étaient pas contents du tout. A quoi s'attendaient-ils ? Erika n'était pas surprise, et ne comprenait pas comment Charles avait pu être aussi aveugle.

-J'attends davantage de votre part, asséna Charles.

Raven –ou plutôt Mystique, les regarda s'en aller, désespérée. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal, si ? Ils exprimaient simplement leur fierté d'être différents, et voilà qu'ils étaient réprimés comme des gamins ?

Charles fut celui qui eut le plus de difficulté avec cette situation, cependant. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de voir le meilleur en chaque individu, parce qu'il avait conscience de leur potentiel. Mais il laissait aussi de côté le pire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le comportement des jeunes mutants diffère de ses plans. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal, bien sûr, et ils étaient jeunes. Charles avait besoin d'eux et pensait qu'il allait pouvoir compter sur eux, voilà tout.

Il ne fit pas la tête très longtemps. Lui-même était encore assez immature, après tout. Jeter la pierre sur ces jeunes n'était pas juste. Son enthousiasme à rencontrer des mutants, rêve devenu réalité, lui avait fait perdre le sens des réalités. Il avait été présomptueux de sa part de croire que ça serait facile de travailler avec plusieurs mutants. Heureusement, Erika lui semblait plus facile à gérer.

Parvenir à la résidence militaire russe ne fut pas une promenade de plaisance, mais ils s'en sortirent sans encombre, principalement grâce aux talents de Charles. Erika eut la surprise de découvrir qu'en plus d'entrer dans les esprits, Charles pouvait aussi trafiquer la perception de ses «victimes », leur donnant l'illusion, par exemple, de ne pas voir les militaires américains lorsqu'un fourgon en contenait plusieurs armés jusqu'aux dents. Charles leur avait plusieurs fois sauvé la mise, et Erika lui en était aussi reconnaissante que soulagée : elle ne voudrait surtout pas l'avoir dans le camp ennemi.

Equipés de jumelles, le duo de mutant et les agents de la CIA purent observer, dissimulés dans les buissons, l'arrivée d'Emma Frost, l'assistante télépathe de Shaw. Pas de docteur Schmidt en vue.

-Où est Shaw ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais elle est télépathe, si je m'infiltre dans son esprit, elle saura que nous sommes ici. (Il soupira) Je vais essayer quelque chose d'autre.

Et il posa les doigts sur son front, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il se concentrait pour utiliser ses pouvoirs. Deux hommes montaient la garde. Charles projeta son esprit sur l'un d'eux. Il put ainsi voir et entendre à sa place le dialogue entre le ministre et la mutante. La conversation terminée, Charles relâcha son emprise sur ce pauvre garde.

-Il ne viendra pas.

La phrase frappa Erika, l'empêchant de réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, chef ?, poursuivit Charles, s'adressant à l'agent Moira.

-Rien. Nous voulions Shaw, la mission est avortée.

-Tu parles !, intervint Erika au quart de tour. Elle se redressa, déterminée. L'agent Moira lui prit le bras. Mais la raisonner était perdu d'avance.

-Erika.

-Elle est son bras droit. Cela me suffit.

-La CIA s'infiltrant dans …. Tu es folle !

Erika la regarda un instant, une expression intelligente dans ses yeux.

-Je ne suis pas de la CIA.

Et elle les laissa là, sans accorder davantage d'attention à l'agent Moira ou à Charles, qui l'appela en lui tendant le bras comme si cela pouvait suffire à la retenir. Perplexe, l'agent Moira ne sut réagir rapidement.

Erika était déjà en train de mettre hors d'état de nuire les soldats surveillant l'entrée. Elle ne les tua pas, se contentant de les immobiliser avec le fil de barbelé. Charles l'observait de ses jumelles. Il réfléchissait, tandis que les agents de la CIA se disputaient.

-Il va déclencher la 3e Guerre mondiale !

-Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Comme quoi ? On s'en va !

-Non !, intervint Charles, leur accordant enfin de l'attention.

Erika courait vers la barrière maintenant, ayant maitrisé tous les soldats. D'un geste, elle se leva. Des soldats postés un peu plus loin levèrent leurs armes lorsqu'ils la virent arriver, mais elle en prit le contrôle et les soldats tombèrent au sol, déstabilisés. L'un d'eux tenta de se redresser, Erika le remit à terre d'un coup de pied. Arrivée à l'entrée de la demeure, elle ralentit. Quoique peu discrète, son entrée avait réussi.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Charles à l'agent Moira. Il se redressa tandis qu'elle le regardait faire sans comprendre. Je ne peux pas la laisser tomber.

A l'intérieur, Erika continuait de maitriser soldat après soldat. Ce ne fut pas bien difficile, puisqu'ils étaient tous armés de fusils. Pendant ce temps, Charles atteignait dehors les soldats misérablement ficelés dans les barbelés, marmonnant « Bon sang, Erika ! » entre les dents. Il se concentra sur les esprits de chacun, les forçant à oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il était énervé qu'Erika ait put oublier que dévoiler ses pouvoirs de façon aussi flagrante mettrait en danger les autres mutants. Pourtant, il n'hésita pas un instant à se précipiter à l'intérieur, plus pour assurer les arrières d'Erika que pour celles des mutants. C'était elle qu'il importait de sauver pour le moment. Dans son état de colère, elle risquerait de tuer. Elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, et c'était bon signe, pensait-il. Néanmoins, Charles préférait s'assurer qu'elle ne succombe pas à la tentation.

Il la retrouva assez vite grâce à sa télépathie, et la guida vers Emma Frost. Une fois réunis, il savait qu'Erika serait plus raisonnable. Ensemble, ils franchirent la porte menant à la chambre du ministre russe, lequel semblait visiblement victime des pouvoirs mentaux d'Emma Frost: il était sur son lit, et tenait dans ses bras un corps imaginaire tandis que le bras droit de Shaw était assis sur un canapé. L'étrange scène qui se déroulait devant Erika et Charles les déconcerta momentanément. Mais d'un regard ils étaient à nouveau concentrés.

-Joli tour, commenta Charles, admiratif des talents psychiques d'Emma Frost.

Le tour cessa alors, et le ministre émergea de son rêve lubrique. Découvrant la présence des deux intrus, et d'Emma sur le canapé, il sortit un pistolet de sa poche. C'était sans compter les pouvoirs de Charles, qui lui ordonna de dormir il s'écroula sur le champ.

Emma transforma alors son corps en diamant, empêchant Charles d'accéder à son esprit. Elle abordait une maîtrise de la situation remarquable : elle ne paniquait pas, parlait d'une voix posée :

-Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi tant que je serais sous cette forme.

Mais elle chercha à s'enfuir, ce qui obligea Charles et Erika à recourir à la force physique pour la maîtriser. Erika l'emprisonna aux barres du lit :

-Alors tu vas devoir tout nous dire oralement. (Sa voix se fit menaçante) Où est Shaw ?

La prisonnière ne répondait rien, se débattant sans s'arrêter. Erika limita davantage ses mouvements : son cou était désormais encerclé par le métal.

-Erika.

Elle accentua la pression du métal sur le diamant. La femme n'était plus capable de se débattre, mais ses yeux défiaient toujours Erika froidement. Alors elle resserra encore les liens. Elle pouvait à peine déglutir sans étouffer désormais, et ses yeux perdirent leur assurance.

-Erika, c'est assez, chuchota Charles.

Il n'était pas sûr d'où cela allait les mener, et il n'aimait pas ça. Mais Erika était déterminée à aller jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait. Les liens se resserraient, crissant sur le diamant, et Erika et Charles assistaient à ce spectacle avec la même intensité que s'ils s'affrontaient du regard. Il n'était pas simplement question de jusqu'où Emma tiendrait avant d'avouer mais jusqu'où Erika était prête à aller pour sa vengeance. Et Charles était aussi déterminé à sauver Erika qu'à sauver Emma. Et dire qu'il pensait qu'Erika serait facile à gérer, songea-t-il.

-Erika, c'est assez !

La jeune femme réagit à sa voix. Tout à coup, elle se rendit compte que la pression était en train de briser la peau diamantée d'Emma. Sans réfléchir, elle desserra les liens, et le corps de la mutante reprit sa forme normale. Elle hoqueta, cherchant à reprendre son souffle tant bien que mal.

Erika était tout essoufflée aussi. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même avait eu du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait ce qui l'avait arrêté : la voix de la raison ou la voix de Charles. Sans doute ne saura-t-elle jamais jusqu'à quel point elle avait risqué de tuer cette fille. Mais Charles, s'il lui avait demandé d'arrêter, ne l'avait pas forcé. Il lui avait fait confiance pour qu'elle s'arrête elle-même. Et avoir Emma encore en vie était la preuve qu'elle en était capable. C'était donc à son tour de faire confiance à Charles.

-Elle est à toi. Elle ne risque pas de changer à nouveau de forme. (Elle s'écarta, montrant plus de maîtrise d'elle-même qu'elle n'en avait eu plus tôt, et se servit un verre qui traînait sur une table basse) Et si elle le fait, un petit rappel l'en dissuadera.

Charles accéda ainsi aux pensées d'Emma Frost, et aux intentions de Shaw par la même occasion.

-Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Emma.

Charles se tourna vers Erika :

-C'est pire que ce qu'on avait imaginé. (Puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Emma) Nous t'emmenons avec nous. La CIA voudra t'interroger elle-même.

-J'en doute. La CIA a d'autres préoccupations pour le moment, conclue-t-elle farouchement.

Rentrant à la base secrète, ils trouvèrent des voitures fracassées, des blocs de pierres éparpillés de tous les côtés. En route, ils avaient appris que Shaw et sa bande de mutants avait profité de leur absence pour attaquer : un mutant, Darwin, avait trouvé la mort en essayant de l'arrêter, explosant sous leurs yeux, et la mutante Angel avait rejoint Shaw. Sortant de leur voiture, Charles se précipita, appelant Raven : on lui avait assuré qu'elle était saine et sauve, mais il avait besoin de s'en assurer de ses propres yeux. Heureusement, elle allait bien, assise sur un des rares bancs intacts, avec les autres jeunes recrues mutantes. Il l'étreignit, soulagé.

Une fois ses craintes personnelles apaisées, il reprit sa conscience professionnelle et s'adressa aux autres recrues :

-Des arrangements ont été faits, vous rentrez chez vous immédiatement.

-Nous n'irons nulle part.

-Quoi ?

-Il ne retournera pas en prison.

-Ils ont tué Darwin !

-Raison de plus pour que vous partiez. C'est fini.

Il n'était pas question de faire vivre d'autres traumatismes à ces enfants. Comment avait-il pu penser que c'était une bonne idée de recruter des enfants ? Charles n'avait fait que les entrainer dans un conflit qui n'était pas le leur, les exposant au danger. Comment avait-il pu avoir la prétention de se croire capable de les protéger ? Mais Raven intervient, d'une voix posée et déterminée telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

-Darwin est mort, Charles. Et on ne peut même pas l'enterrer.

Charles resta sans voix, tandis que les recrues fixaient le sol, misérables.

-On peut le venger, intervint Erika.

Sans doute en raison de son passé, la jeune femme savait exactement quoi dire à ces enfants traumatisés. En une phrase, il avait redonné à ces mutants un sens à leur vie. Charles ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon, cependant.

-Erika, un mot en privé s'il te plait.

Ils s'éloignèrent, entamant leur discussion privée en chuchotant, tels des parents ne voulant pas montrer leur désaccord à leurs enfants.

-Ce sont juste des enfants.

-Non, ils _l'étaient_. Shaw a son armée, nous avons besoin de la nôtre.

Voilà qu'Erika reprenait les arguments de Charles pour les utiliser contre lui. Il n'aimait pas ça, décidément. Et il aimait encore moins qu'elle ait raison. Mais elle avait insufflé un nouveau souffle à ces enfants –ces mutants- désemparés, et il fallait vraiment stopper Shaw. Et ils étaient les seuls à avoir une chance d'y parvenir.

Charles était sur le point de prendre une importante décision. Il n'avait jamais été autant impliqué que maintenant. Ce n'était pas à la CIA de s'assurer de la protection des mutants.

-Nous allons avoir besoin de nous entraîner. Nous tous. D'accord ?

-D'accord !

-On ne peut pas rester ici. Même si le bâtiment est reconstruit, ce n'est plus un lieu sûr, intervint Hauk. Nous n'avons pas d'endroit où aller.

Charles sourit mystérieusement, ce qui intrigua Erika. Quel autre petit tour de force ce petit manipulateur allait encore leur jouer ?

-Si, nous en avons un.

C'était à lui, et à Erika de s'occuper d'eux, si elle voulait bien lui donner un coup de main. C'était cela, leur véritable mission : aider et protéger les mutants.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs! Merci d'avoir suivi ma fanfic jusque-là, je ne vais pas en rester là, soyez rassurés. Bien au contraire, j'attendais d'arriver à ce moment de l'histoire avec impatience! Ce serait bête d'arrêter maintenant ;)

Alors continuez à poster des reviews, partagez vos impressions, vos critiques. Savoir que ma fanfic vous intéresse est un vrai moteur pour moi, et vos reviews me motivent à bloc! Si vous avez des questions, je répondrais aux prochaines "notes de l'auteur" du chapitre suivant :)

Gros bisous et long live le Chérik (ou Chérika) fandom! Je vous embrasse.


	6. Chapter 5 : L'entrainement

**Chapitre 5 - L'entrainement**

-C'est à toi ?, demanda Banshee, l'un des jeunes mutants.

Charles souriait comme un père Noël sortant des cadeaux de sa hotte.

-Non. C'est à nous.

Le manoir Xavier, en un mot, était immense. D'une structure ancienne, quoiqu'en très bon état, elle avait les allures d'un majestueux château. Autour, un jardin de plusieurs hectares encerclaient le bâtiment comme une forteresse, et pour venir jusqu'à ses pieds il avait fallu passer par un portail et traverser une forêt.

Elle avait un formidable charme ancien, comme si une part du passé s'était réfugiée ici. Erika n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

-Honnêtement, Charles : je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour survivre dans une telle misère.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui renvoyer son sourire moqueur. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir vécu dans l'opulence cependant, il n'était pas du genre à s'en vanter. Cet argent ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, selon lui. Il possédait ce château, certes, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait gagné à la sueur de son front. Il était bien plus fier de son statut de professeur que de l'argent de son compte en banque.

Qui aurait cru que ce petit professeur aurait un si grand château ? La richesse de Charles aurait pu mettre Erika mal à l'aise, mais il n'en était rien. Elle en savait suffisamment sur Charles pour savoir que c'était un homme de valeur, pas de biens. Et elle le respectait pour ça.

-Eh bien j'étais là pour la lui rendre plus supportable, intervint Raven, enlaçant son frère adoptif. Venez, c'est parti pour la visite guidée !

Au cœur de la maison familiale, l'entrainement des mutants commença. Charles ne se ménageait que très peu de répit. Il s'occupa du manque de contrôle du pouvoir de Havoc, et étendit les possibilités de Hank. Celui-ci employait également son temps à mettre au point les inventions que Charles lui demandait de réaliser.

Banshee avait une mutation au potentiel remarquable : ses pouvoirs soniques pouvaient perturber des poissons sans cassez la vitre, mais il pouvait tout aussi bien briser du cristal ou rendre sourd son entourage. Charles se passionnait à imaginer l'étendue de ses capacités. Mais, comme pour Erika ou Havoc, c'était avant tout une question de maîtrise. Cet élève se révéla très rapide dans ses progrès, aussi Charles lui donna un défi à sa hauteur : lui faire voler par la force de ses cris.

Ils en étaient à leur première tentative. Hank avait confectionné des ailes semblables à celles d'un deltaplane qui, posées dans le dos de Banshee, lui permettrait de planer.

-Vous êtes sûr que ça va marcher ?, se demandait Banshee, tandis que Charles et Hank terminait les derniers ajustements de ses « ailes ».

-Tout est possible basé sur…

-Hank, tais-toi, l'interrompit Charles. Si Hank lui parlait statistiques et probabilités, Banshee ne trouverait jamais le courage de se lancer. Il encouragea sa recrue de quelques tapes dans le dos. Allons-y.

Ils finirent de le préparer et se dirigèrent tous les trois vers une fenêtre. En-dessous, un large buisson amortirait Banshee en cas de chute. Erika, Mystique et Havoc observaient la scène à partir de la fenêtre d'à côté. Es paris étaient ouverts : Erika et Havoc étaient persuadés qu'il allait finir dans les buissons, tandis que Mystique soutenait qu'il avait toutes ses chances.

-Crie aussi fort que tu le peux.

-L'onde doit être supersonique. Au bon angle, elle devrait te porter.

-Elle « devrait » ? (Banshee pouffa, nerveux) Très rassurant.

Charles se félicitait du comportement de son « poulain ». Prendre le parti de plaisanter, c'était la bonne attitude.

-Bonne chance. Et n'oublie pas de crier.

Banshee contemplait le buisson, incertain. Les ailes déployées, un dernier regard vers le professeur, et il se lança.

Et cria trop tard.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais m'envoler, cette fois ?

-Sans aucune réserve.

Banshee se tenait au-dessus de l'antenne, avec Charles, Erika et Hank. Le professeur répondait avec le plus d'assurance possible dans sa voix il devait y croire pour que Banshee y croit.

-Je vous fais confiance.

-Merci.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, poursuit-il en montrant Hank. Celui-ci voulu répliquer, mais Charles lui ordonna de se taire.

De cette hauteur, Banshee était encore moins rassuré qu'au-dessus des buissons. Il n'était encore jamais parvenu à voler.

-Je vais mourir ! S'exclama-t-il.

Charles le sentait se démonter. Ce n'était pas utile de le forcer. S'il ne se sentait pas près, il ne serait pas pédagogue d'insister. Charles était frustré et l'aurait bien poussé, mais il redoutait les conséquences. Et puis ce n'était pas son genre.

-Très bien, nous n'allons pas t'obliger à faire quoique ce soit de

-Laisse-moi aider, coupa Erika, poussant Banshee dans le vide.

-AH !

Il tombait, mais en écartant ses bras, Banshee sentait qu'il était en mesure de ralentir sa chute et de ne pas s'écraser. Il tombait assez vite, cependant, et à peine eut-il le temps de se remettre de sa surprise –se faire pousser dans le vide- qu'il vit les arbres s'approcher dangereusement. Il eut le bon réflexe de crier, et son pouvoir agit. Immédiatement, il sentit reprendre de la hauteur, et bientôt il planait dans le ciel, exalté.

Charles fixait Erika, souriant. Elle le complétait, parfois. Il avait tendance à trop materner ses recrues, et l'accident avec Shaw lui avait intimé un peu plus de prudence. Or ce n'était pas tout ce dont ces jeunes recrues avaient besoin il leur fallait un coup de pouce, parfois. Et Erika venait d'en donner un remarquable.

-Quoi ? Demanda Erika, tandis que Charles la fixait toujours. Nous savons tous les deux que tu pensais la même chose !

Elle ne se méprit pas sur son regard, et ne sentit pas non plus le besoin de se justifier. Elle était simplement heureuse d'avoir été utile, et elle savait qu'elle venait d'aider Charles.

Entre eux deux, l'ambiance s'était adoucie. Ils s'étaient rapprochés d'une façon étrange, où les langues disaient des choses, mais les regards disaient tout autre. Et surtout, ils ne cessaient d'échanger des sourires.

Une fois, tandis qu'Erika s'entraînait seule dans la salle de gym, Charles s'arrêta devant la porte, souriant. Repéré, il fut aussitôt interrogé :

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Charles souriait toujours :

-Te voir, bien sûr.

Elle laissa échapper un sourire, à son tour.

-On n'a plus d'élève à entraîner, « professeur » ?

Il rit.

-Ne m'appelle pas professeur. C'est suffisamment nouveau pour moi l'entendre des recrues, passe encore, mais de toi, je sens le sarcasme.

Erika prit un air innocent.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Ça ne me surprend pas. Bon, je te laisse, inutile de te déconcentrer davantage, dit-il en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Charles vit Erika écarquiller les yeux, et il partit avant qu'elle n'entende son rire satisfait. Se chamailler gentiment avec Erika était un loisir auquel il était vite devenu accro. Il se réjouissait de l'avoir comme alliée, cette jeune femme intelligente et perspicace.

Mystique fit la même constatation, alors qu'elle s'entraînait dans cette même salle. Soulevant des altères, elle fut surprise par le pouvoir d'Erika, qui les souleva avant même que la jeune fille ne remarque sa présence.

-Si tu emploies la moitié de ta concentration pour avoir l'air normale, tu n'es qu'à moitié attentive à ce que tu fais d'autre. C'est un détail qui peut te sauver la vie.

Erika se sentait le désir de donner un coup de main à cette jeune fille. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait l'air en pleine crise d'identité, ou peut-être que son physique « normal » lui faisait penser à elle. A moins que ce ne soit le fait que toutes deux se considèrent comme un monstre. Mais la monstruosité d'Erika n'était pas liée à son statut de mutant, elle le savait désormais : par conséquent, Mystique n'avait rien à se reprocher. Elle était si jeune, si innocente. Pas le genre à survivre si elle ne sortait pas le grand jeu. Mais elle avait les capacités, Erika le savait. Peut-être était-elle en mesure de lui transmettre cette certitude.

Erika relâcha la pression sur les altères, qui tombèrent sur Mystique. Elle les rattrapa fermement, prenant sa véritable forme juste avant de les toucher.

-Tu veux que la société t'accepte. Mais tu ne peux même pas t'accepter toi-même.

Elle sortit sans rien ajouter. Le message était passé. Le reste dépendait de Mystique.

Erika fit moins la maligne lorsque Charles l'appela pour son entrainement. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il lui en parla : de son point de vue, sa maîtrise n'avait pas besoin d'être remise en question. Aussi décida-t-elle de se venger en le mettant un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle ne fut pas déçue : Charles avec une arme dans la main n'avait pas de prix. Le petit professeur n'était pas du tout dans son élément alors qu'elle, si. Placée juste devant l'arme, elle était bien plus confiante que lui.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Je suis sûre.

Le voir se concentrer pour tirer une simple balle était amusant, presque jouissif. Cela faisait un moment qu'Erika voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet homme trop sûr de lui. Les positions étaient inversées, et il avait suffi de lui mettre une arme dans la main. Son bras entier tremblait, et Erika était impatiente de voir s'il allait aller jusqu'au bout. Charles était tellement différent d'elle : il n'avait pas eu de passé traumatisant, n'avait jamais connu la faim ou la rage de survivre. Il était un doux humaniste intelligent mais naïf.

-Non. Non je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, je ne peux tout simplement pas tirer sur quelqu'un à bout portant. Et encore moins sur toi, mon amie.

Prévisible, mais pas moins intéressant. Il était tellement mignon à s'excuser de faire **ça**. Tellement inoffensif.

-Oh allez, tu sais que je peux dévier la balle, insista-t-elle. Tu ne cesses de dire que je dois me dépasser.

-Si tu sais que tu peux la dévier tu ne te mets pas à l'épreuve. Qu'est-il arrivé à la femme qui voulait soulever un sous-marin ?

-Mais je ne peux pas ! (Charles lui tendit le revolver, qu'elle prit rageusement.) Quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Il faut le contexte, la colère.

-Non la colère ne suffit pas.

-… Elle m'a bien servi durant tout ce temps.

-Tu as manqué de te faire tuer tout ce temps. (Il regarda ailleurs, songeur, puis lui donna une petite tape à l'épaule, l'encourageant à le suivre) Hey, viens par-là. Allons mettre la barre un peu plus haut.

-Tu vois ça ?

Charles désignait à Erika l'antenne que l'on pouvait apercevoir à l'autre bout de la propriété. Même à très longue distance, elle était immense et devait peser des tonnes.

-Tourne-là vers nous.

Plaisantait-il ? Erika scruta son regard. Il avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

Erika inspira et expira, puis tenta le coup sur le champ. Elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, mais l'antenne ne pivota pas d'un iota. Quelques secondes plus tard, et voilà qu'elle était déjà éreintée.

-… Tu sais, je pense que l'on parvient à la véritable concentration du pouvoir lorsqu'on est à la limite entre la fureur et la sérénité.

Qu'est-ce que Charles essayait de lui dire ? Elle était perdue. Il leva sa main et mima le geste qu'il faisait lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir.

-Ça te dérangerait si je… ?

Elle fit non de la tête. Charles se concentra, fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fut pour transpercer Erika. Il ne la regardait pas, il voyait à travers elle. Erika n'avait jamais aussi bien perçu son intrusion. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas, aussi lui permit-elle de poursuivre en tentant comme elle pouvait de ne pas le gêner, quoiqu'il ait l'intention de faire. Ses pensées se brouillèrent, et une vision se mit en place devant Erika. Elle se vit avec sa mère, le jour de son anniversaire. Sa mère lui avait préparé un gâteau et l'avait décoré de bougies elle lui souriait tendrement. C'était un souvenir qui avait lieu avant : avant la guerre, la peur et la mort. Un souvenir qui semblait avait survécu à tout le mal, et qui résistait encore, à l'abri dans son esprit.

Erika sentit ses yeux s'embuer, et elle cligna des yeux. Elle n'était plus habituée à pleurer. Charles aussi était ému, et il essuya les larmes qui coulaient. Il n'était pas gêné de pleurer devant elle. Sans doute en raison de ce moment intime qu'ils venaient de vivre, dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Erika, leur amitié avait dépassé le besoin de dissimuler ce genre d'émotions. Mais Erika ne pensait pas qu'elle les éprouverait à nouveau, et se trouvait désormais encore plus désemparée qu'avant.

-Que m'as-tu fait ?

Charles mesura ses mots, conscient du trouble de la jeune femme. Il mit toute la sincérité de ses sentiments dans ses paroles, toute la douceur dont il était capable.

-J'ai trouvé la zone la plus claire de ton système mémoriel. Un très beau souvenir, Erika, merci.

-Je pensais l'avoir perdu.

-Il y a tant de choses en toi que tu ignores. Pas seulement la peine, ou la colère. Il y a du bon en toi, je l'ai senti. Et quand tu en disposeras, tu accéderas à un pouvoir que nul n'égarera. Pas même moi.

Charles pensait ce qu'il disait, elle le savait. Cela donnait encore plus de poids à ce qu'elle apprenait. La voyant se remettre de ses émotions, Charles l'encouragea d'une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Allons. Réessaye.

La larme qu'elle retenait coula alors qu'elle ramena à elle ce souvenir si précieux. Elle voyait l'antenne, et se concentrait dessus, mais c'était tout à fait différent de la première fois. Cette fois-ci, Erika voyait au-delà de cette antenne. Elle voyait chaque morceau de métal qui la composait, tout comme elle voyait chaque ride sur le visage de sa mère qui ne vieillira jamais.

L'antenne frémit, puis trembla. Les secondes de lutte se succédèrent, et Erika mesura à vue d'œil ses progrès sous les yeux de Charles, jusqu'à ce que l'antenne soit entièrement tournée vers eux.

-Bravo !

Charles riait, très vite accompagné par Erika. Fou de joie, il était aussi exalté que s'il avait été à la place d'Erika. Ils auraient pu rester longtemps ainsi, si Moira ne les avait pas appelé de toute urgence.

-Le président est sur le point de faire une déclaration !

Le duo accourut.

« La politique de la nation sera de considérer tout missile nucléaire qui traverse la ligne d'embargo entourant Cuba comme une attaque de l'URSS envers les Etats-Unis… »

Cela sonnait l'intervention de Shaw à plein nez. Toute couleur avait quitté le visage d'Erika. Réunis dans le salon, les mutants regardaient le discours du président à la télévision. Charles et Moira se regardèrent : confirmant mentalement les inquiétudes de l'agent, le professeur comprenait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement en parler devant les jeunes, mais Erika mis les pieds dans le plat sur le champ :

-Shaw sera sur place.

-Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Havoc.

Charles aurait voulu les ménager, mais visiblement, Erika n'était pas de cet avis. Et sans doute, une fois encore, avait-elle raison. Il intervint donc, expliquant de son mieux :

-Deux géants face à face, et il veut la 3e Guerre mondiale. Il ne laissera rien au hasard.

-Tant pis pour la diplomatie je vous conseille de bien dormir, conclut Erika, les abandonnant là.

A part elle, tous étaient atterrés par ces révélations. Mais Erika voyait les choses sous un autre angle. Les conflits entre pays ne l'intéressaient pas son propre pays n'a jamais fait quoique ce soit pour elle, pourquoi n'en ferait-elle pas autant ? La position de Shaw était annoncée pour un avenir proche, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. L'heure de la vengeance approchait.

Et ils étaient entraînés.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!

Difficile d'écrire un chapitre me tenant à cœur; il a bien bougé par rapport à ce que je pensais (mais le film faisait plein de coupures qui ne m'ont pas facilité la tâche). Surtout que j'avais comme musique de fond celle de la vidéo "Charles will make a man out of you [XMFC]" que vous pouvez trouver sur Youtube et que je conseille vivement ( -Fandom Disney, c'est pas ici!)!

La suite de la fanfiction prend forme, j'espère la publier plus rapidement dorénavant. Continuez de m'encourager par vos reviews!

Gros bisous et long live le Chérik (ou Chérika) fandom! Je vous embrasse.


	7. Chapter 6 : Ombres du soir

**Chapitre 6 – Ombres du soir**

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Erika se réveilla en sueur. Elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar. Le même, où elle revivait la scène de la mort de sa mère. C'était sans doute les événements d'hier qui en étaient la cause : s'endormir en pensant à tuer Shaw n'était pas si apaisant, finalement. Même en rêve, elle ne parvenait à faire bouger cette maudite pièce avant le décompte. Elle se leva. Courir lui ferait du bien : se concentrer sur sa respiration l'empêcherait de trop y penser.

Marchant dans les couloirs, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Charles. Il était habillé d'un peignoir assorti à son pyjama et à ses grosses pantoufles bleues. Ce n'était pas le moment, mais elle rangea l'information dans sa tête pour le taquiner à ce sujet à l'occasion.

_Caught in the middle of a crossfire_

_Lost my balance on a high wire_

_Trying to figure out what to do_

-Où est-ce que tu vas, Erika ?

-J'allais à la salle de gym.

Si Charles se doutait qu'elle comptait sortir, peut-être allait-il penser qu'elle voulait s'en aller. Peut-être le pensait-il déjà.

-C'est de ce côté, lui répondit Charles, lui montrant la direction opposée.

Erika tiqua. Elle se serait sans doute expliquée si elle n'avait pas été attiré par les chaussons –vraiment énormes- de Charles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Charles ?

-J'allais boire quelque chose.

-La cuisine est de ce côté.

-Correct.

Pris sur le fait, le petit professeur présomptueux. Il ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant :

-Tu m'accompagnes à la cuisine avant ?

S'il croyait qu'elle était dupe, il se trompait lourdement. Erika était certaine qu'il savait, pour son cauchemar. Et il n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court pour aller jusqu'à la cuisine : il avait délibérément choisi de la croiser, « par hasard ». Cette face d'ange ne manquait pas de toupet. En guise de punition, elle l'insulta très fort dans son esprit, et il sourit de ses pensées très imagées tandis qu'il ouvrit le réfrigérateur.

Il en sortit une bouteille de lait, visiblement très amusé. C'était une plaisanterie qu'il se faisait à lui-même, car pour lui Erika était comme un chat : elle semblait être chez elle où qu'elle soit, et en même temps sur le point de partir à tout instant. Qui sait si sa course ne l'aurait pas mené jusqu'à ses grilles. Les chances étaient minces, mais c'était possible.

_Pushed to the edge of my reason_

_Everywhere around me it's treason_

_I don't want to do that to you_

L'esprit d'Erika était têtu et déterminé, mais ses plans évoluaient et elle était capable de changer de stratégie très rapidement. Si elle estimait qu'elle s'en sortirait mieux seule, elle s'en irait sur le champ. Mais puisque Charles l'avait convaincu qu'elle avait besoin d'eux, elle restait.

Shaw n'était pas une finalité pour lui, juste un élément dangereux qu'il convenait d'empêcher de nuire pour le bien de tous. Il y avait une vie après, et il la voyait bien à continuer d'entrainer des mutants. Mais qu'en était-il d'Erika ? Il la connaissait depuis peu, mais elle avait pris une place considérable dans sa vie. Il sentait qu'il faudrait plus qu'une bouteille de lait pour apprivoiser ce gros chat.

-Puisque tu n'as visiblement pas sommeil, que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échecs ?

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

-Cuba, Russie, Amérique: cela ne fait aucune différence. Shaw a déclaré la guerre au genre humain, à nous tous.

Autour d'un verre et au coin du feu, Charles déplaçait son pion sur l'échiquier, tout en tâtant le terrain au niveau de l'état d'esprit d'Erika. Ou était-passé la jeune femme brillante de la semaine passée au manoir ? Elle n'était qu'un fantôme d'elle-même lorsque Shaw revenait dans le tableau. Pourtant, Charles gardait espoir, surtout lorsqu'Erika se tenait devant lui, assise dans un fauteuil en face de lui, absorbé par une partie d'échec. Au départ, il voulait aborder le sujet « Shaw » de façon anodine, mais il ne put s'empêcher de mettre les pieds là où il n'aurait pas dû.

-Il doit être stoppé, acheva-t-il.

Erika leva les yeux. Charles avait été un ami depuis leur rencontre, le seul qu'elle ait jamais eut depuis son enfance, et il avait fait beaucoup pour elle sans doute plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle se devait d'être honnête envers lui.

-Je ne vais pas le stopper. Je vais le tuer.

Cela avait toujours été très clair. Sa mission, son objectif. A force de passer du temps avec ces mutants, Charles croyait-il que ses motivations avaient changé ? Le regard fixe que lui asséna Charles était si désapprobateur qu'on aurait dit un enfant buté. C'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, Erika n'aurait pas poursuivi cependant ils se trouvaient là, tous les deux, à jouer aux échecs et à parler de choses sérieuses, tout en éludant que Charles ne lui tenait compagnie que pour l'empêcher de retourner à ses cauchemars. Sa décision n'était pas remise en question et n'avait pas à l'être : Erika craignait juste que Charles ne tienne pas le choc.

_Hearing the song in your laughter_

_A melody I chase after_

_No one else has done this to me_

-Tu peux vivre avec ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

On aurait dit un enfant. Il pouffa pour donner le change, mais Charles garda le silence. Il était effondré. La mort ne concernait pas un professeur ayant foi en de bonnes intentions. C'était une circonstance dû au hasard, presque. S'il n'avait pas digéré la mort de Darwin, il se savait en revanche incapable d'envisager froidement de tuer son meurtrier. Erika le savait, et c'était pour cela que même si le meurtrier avait été quelqu'un d'autre, elle se serait tout de même chargée de le tuer pour lui. Parce qu'il y avait des choses qui devaient être faites, quel qu'en soit le prix. Charles en était incapable, et par conséquent il avait une faiblesse. De ce fait, Erika se sentit en position de le protéger : d'abord contre Shaw, mais aussi contre tous ceux contre qui Charles ne s'opposera pas : les humains. Elle ne se visualisait pas d'avenir après la mort de Shaw, mais elle en visualisait une pour les mutants, pour Charles il devait être préparé à ce qui les attend.

-Tu as toujours su pourquoi j'étais là. Mais les conditions ont changé. Au départ il s'agissait d'une mission secrète. Demain, les humains seront au courant de l'existence des mutants. Shaw, nous… ils ne feront pas de distinction. Ils auront peur. Et de cette peur naîtra la haine.

-Pas si nous arrêtons la guerre. (Charles se redressa, tandis que l'espoir lui revenait) Pas si nous stoppons Shaw et risquons nos vies pour se faire.

-Feraient-ils de même pour nous ?

-Nous devons être meilleurs qu'eux.

-Nous le somme déjà. Nous somme le prochain stade de l'évolution.

-Non, tenta Charles faiblement.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! le coupa-t-elle. Est tu vraiment assez naïf pour croire qu'ils accepteront leur extinction sans se battre ? Ou est-ce de l'arrogance ?

-Pardon ?

Le ton de Charles venait de reprendre celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était opposé au chef de la CIA. Le lion aux pattes de velours sortait de nouveau les griffes. Elle s'avançait sur un chemin périlleux, et il venait de la mettre en garde. Bien sûr, il en fallait plus pour impressionner Erika.

-Demain, ils nous trahiront, et toi, tu t'aveugles, parce que tu les vois tous comme l'agent Moira.

C'était dit. Voilà qu'elle laissait percer, en une phrase, la jalousie qu'elle ressentait envers cette humaine. Cette femme qui n'avait rien à faire dans ce manoir pendant que les mutants s'entrainaient, mais qui agissait pourtant le plus naturellement du monde, comme si elle n'était pas une intruse que Charles, dans sa bonté, tolérait. Enfin, qu'Erika tolérait. Charles, bien évidemment, était trop gentil pour la mettre à la porte après qu'elle les ait tant aidés au sein de la CIA.

-Toi, tu les vois tous comme Shaw.

Il se trompait lourdement. Shaw n'avait rien à voir avec sa haine envers les humains. Mais il avait tué sa mère, et donc il devait mourir.

-Ecoute-moi attentivement, mon amie. Tuer Shaw ne t'apportera pas la paix.

Avait-il lu dans ses pensées ? Peu importait.

-La paix n'a jamais été une option.

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

Mystique passa également une nuit agitée. Hank avait frappé à sa porte, lui présentant un cadeau à double tranchant : un sérum capable d'avoir une apparence humaine tout en conservant ses pouvoirs. Peut-être était-ce l'enthousiasme de Hank qui la fit douter à moins que, en son for intérieur, elle comprenait ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'Erika avait cherché à lui faire réaliser.

« Mutant, et fiers de l'être », avait-elle dit à Hank.

Elle n'hésitait plus vraiment. Erika avait perçu cela chez elle, ce qu'elle avait voulu faire sortir. Mystique ne voulait pas être tolérée : elle voulait être acceptée de tout son être. De quel droit exigeait-on d'elle qu'elle se conforme à une normalité ? Les mutants n'étaient pas normaux. Ils étaient différents, et en cela ils étaient bien meilleurs.

Partageant ses réflexions à Hank, sa réaction fut pire que tout : non seulement il lui dit que son physique d'origine ne serait jamais accepté par les humains, mais en plus avait-il lâché que personne, pas même des mutants, ne voudraient d'elle ainsi ! Profondément blessée, tandis que Hank continuait à parler, ne se rendant pas compte de la gigantesque bourde qu'il venait de faire, Mystique resta sur place, sans parler ni réfléchir, comme si son esprit s'était déconnecté. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes après que Hank soit parti, puis lentement se leva. Une idée, quoique saugrenue, germa dans sa tête. C'était une impulsion plutôt, un désir. Elle allait tenter quelque chose.

_Take a deep breath_

_No more time left_

_This is what I thought I wanted_

_Why am I afraid?_

La partie d'échec s'étant terminée, laissant cependant un arrière-goût d'inachevé, Erika retourna dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrêta un instant près de la porte, bouche bée, tandis qu'elle assimilait la présence de son invitée.

-Eh bien. En voilà une surprise.

Mystique se tenait là, nue, dans son lit, à l'attendre comme s'il n'avait rien de plus naturel. Elle avait l'air plutôt contente d'elle.

-Une bonne surprise?

Elle ne répondit pas à sa question. Erika considéra la fille, si jeune, si influençable. Etait-ce les conseils qu'elle lui avait prodigué qui lui avaient fait de l'effet ? Une dispute avec le jeune Hank ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Mystique n'avait rien à faire ici. Mais elle avait de l'audace, et Erika appréciait ça. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait que son petit professeur apprécierait moins qu'elle abuse de la naïveté d'une de leurs recrues. L'invitation venait d'elle, certes, mais là n'était pas la question.

-Sors d'ici, Raven. Je vais me coucher. Dans quelques années, peut-être.

Mystique changea alors d'apparence, prenant une forme plus âgée.

-Et maintenant ?

Rejeter une personne en douceur n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Erika elle manquait de tact. Mais Raven était la sœur adoptive chérie de Charles, une fille vive et pimpante qu'elle s'était mise à estimer et pour laquelle elle éprouvait de l'affection. Derrière cette audace se cachait la fragilité d'une enfant encore perdue, désireuse d'être acceptée. Erika ne voulait pas la blesser. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

Et si c'était l'occasion de l'aider une fois de plus ? Peut-être qu'avec un peu de soin, Erika parviendrait à profiter de cette oreille attentive pour qu'elle cesse d'errer en quête d'identité. Il lui fallut choisir ses mots, et elle s'efforça de bien les choisir.

-Je préfère la vraie Raven.

Souriante, Mystique reprit son apparence habituelle de jeune blondinette. Le ton d'Erika se durcit :

-J'ai dit la **vraie** Raven.

Hésitante, Mystique prit lentement, timidement même, sa couleur bleue et ses cheveux rouges.

-Perfection.

Cette parole venait du cœur. Qu'elle était belle, pensait Erika, quelle merveille c'était de pouvoir contempler cette personne aussi mutante à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur ! Elle se révélait à elle, et pour la première fois ce soir, elle était vraiment mise à nue. Mystique se sentait bête, ridicule et sans défense. Elle ne savait ce qui lui avait pris de provoquer Erika, et admirait encore plus la jeune femme pour son attitude des plus respectueuses. Depuis sa rencontre avec Charles, on n'avait jamais autant respecté ce qu'elle était, qui elle était.

-Tu me passes mon peignoir.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher.

Devant le malaise évident de Mystique, Erika se sentit le besoin de la rassurer encore.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un tigre et pensé qu'il faudrait l'habiller ?

Elle sourit, presque amusée.

-Non, mais…

-Tu es une créature magnifique, Raven. Toute ta vie, on a essayé de te dompter. Il est temps pour toi d'être libre.

Sans doute se voyait-elle à travers cette jeune femme torturée à sa manière par son identité de mutante. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Et la voir grandir sous ses yeux, mûrir, était une expérience inédite. Elle l'embrassa.

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This cou__ld be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail away forevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

Il restait une dernière chose que Mystique devait accomplir. Elle rejoignit Charles dans la cuisine, au même endroit qu'eut lieu leur première rencontre.

-Est-ce que parfois tu te demandes comment aurait été ma vie si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé ce soir-là ?

-Désolé quoi? Tu woaw !

La discussion avec Erika avait été éprouvante, et Charles comptait trouver du réconfort dans une bouteille qu'il avait gardé au frais pour les coups durs. Il avait senti la présence de Raven, mais ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir dans le plus simple appareil.

-Bon Dieu, Raven. Où sont tes vêtements ? M… mets-les.

Déstabilisé, confus et gêné, Charles ne savait plus où se mettre. Avait-il toujours été aussi prude ?

-Tu m'avais dit autre chose la dernière fois que tu m'avais vu ainsi. Mais je suppose que les animaux de compagnie sont toujours mignons quand ils sont petits hein ?

Elle s'assit. Prononcer ces mots d'un ton détaché lui était difficile, mais il le fallait. Il était temps de savoir une bonne fois pour toute ce que Charles pensait d'elle. Ce qu'il pensait réellement.

Charles la rejoignit, les yeux fixés sur sa bouteille.

-Raven qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que tu étais de bonne humeur. Hank m'a dit qu'il a trouvé une solution pour ton problème cosmétique.

Il n'avait donc vraiment rien compris. Lorsqu'elle lui demandait s'il voudrait d'elle si elle n'était pas sa « sœur », ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait des complexes quant à sa peau bleue. C'était parce qu'elle le voulait **lui**. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle sur les sentiments des autres alors qu'on était télépathe ? Dès qu'il s'agissait des émotions, Charles était dépassé. Et il n'était pas nécessaire d'être empathe pour comprendre certaines choses.

-Tu me parles ou dois-je lire tes pensées ?

-Tu m'as promis que tu ne ferais jamais ça.

-Jusqu'à récemment, ce que tu pensais je le savais déjà.

Quel présomptueux. Erika n'avait pas tort, et elle avait vu tout de suite comment il était.

-Non Charles, j'avais l'habitude de penser que ça allait être toi et moi contre le monde. Mais même s'il s'effondre, tu ne veux pas lui tourner le dos, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux en faire partie.

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky_

_Are we going down or will we fly?_

_This could be a shipwreck on the shore_

_Or we could sail __away f__orevermore_

_This time it's sink or swim, sink or swim_

Elle s'était levée, et était partie sans qu'il ait trouvé quoique ce soit à dire. La seule chose que Charles comprenait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas fait ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. D'une certaine façon, elle se sentait trahie. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'ait jamais compris Raven aussi bien qu'il le croyait ?

Pourquoi avait-on décidé aujourd'hui de lui donner une leçon d'humilité ? La journée de demain s'annonçait cruciale, mais on avait quand même décidé de lui pourrir sa nuit. Merveilleux.

Il regarda la bouteille, songeur, puis décida qu'il méritait bien ce verre. Ou deux. Puisque ses proches avaient décidé de ne pas lui accorder le moindre réconfort, il se réconforterait tout seul.

La nuit se prolongeait, sombre, avec pour seule lumière un feu encore brûlant dans la cheminée. Les ombres du soir dansaient sur le tapis, observées par Charles, qu'il salua en levant son verre et en déclarant, un peu théâtralement :

-Bonsoir.

**Notes de l'auteur:** Bien le bonjour chères lectrices et chers lecteurs!

J'ai décidé pour ce chapitre d'insérer une chanson que j'ai découverte en regardant des montages de Chérik sur Youtube. Il s'agit de "Sink or Swim" de Tyrone Wells.

Les prochains chapitres sont bien définis, je touche au but! Reviewez sans crainte, donnez votre avis, vos impressions! J'ai bien l'intention de vous surprendre, alors votre état d'esprit peu jouer, qui sait ;)

Bonne lecture à tous! Je vous embrasse.


End file.
